Promesse
by Kaeru18
Summary: Ceci est une histoire d'amour. Un amour qui dure, qui blesse, qui fait mal à en devenir fou. Un amour non réciproque que l'on essaie d'oublier. D18
1. Promesse

**Disclaimer : Evidemment les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, ils sont à Akira Amano.**

**L'histoire se passe 10 ans plus tard, avant le départ d'Hibari pour collecter des informations sur les boîtes. **

**Si vous repérez des fautes d'orthographe, n'hésitez pas à me les signaler ! Pareil si vous avez des conseils à me donner, n'hésitez pas !**

Il avait couru, très vite, si bien qu'il avait vite semé ses hommes. Dès lors, il avait trébuché une bonne dizaine de fois, attirant le regard de toutes les personnes présentes autour de lui. Mais aucun de ces regards n'appartenaient à celui qu'il cherchait. « Faites que je ne sois pas arrivé trop tard ». Il ne cessait de se répéter cette phrase, bien que l'avion que devait prendre Hibari ne décollerai pas tout de suite. Cependant, il avait déjà interpellé quatre personnes en pensant qu'il s'agissait de lui. Il avait donc perdu assez de temps à se confondre en excuses. Puis enfin, il le trouva.

Il était de dos, mais Dino reconnu ses cheveux, les contours de ses épaules ainsi que son maintien.

_ Kyoya !

Cette fois, la personne se retourna. C'était bien lui. Dino soupira de soulagement. Hibari s'était retourné, d'abord curieux, mais l'expression d'un ennui profond apparue sur son visage dès le moment où il aperçut son ancien maître.

_ Qu'est-ce que tu veux ?

Dino accouru vers lui. Il s'appuya sur ses genoux pour reprendre son souffle, mais sachant le brun peu patient, il estima préférable de répondre immédiatement.

_ Je ne savais pas que tu partais ! Réussit-il à articuler entre plusieurs souffles.

_ Et alors ?

Direct, avec une nonchalance qui lui était naturelle. Tout lui. Sur le coup, Dino ne sût pas vraiment quoi répondre. Suite à cela, il se renfrogna un peu, et lâcha sur un ton légèrement boudeur :

_ J'aurai juste aimé être tenu au courant, c'est tout.

_ Tu n'as pas besoin de connaître mes déplacements.

Cassant, sans une once d'hésitation. Dino avait l'impression de se faire mordre à mort rien que par la parole.

Il soupira finalement, et posa la question qui lui brûlait la langue depuis le début, n'espérant cependant qu'à moitié une réponse. Il la lui posa donc, les mains dans les poches, les yeux dirigés vers le sol, comme un enfant se faisant réprimander.

_ Tu pars pendant combien de temps ?

Cette fois-ci, la réponse ne vint pas immédiatement. Etonné, Dino releva un peu la tête, et s'aperçut que Hibari le regardait, comme s'il le jugeait.

_ Un moment...

Un moment. C'était loin d'être précis. Cela pouvait être six mois, un an, ou deux... Malgré ça, Dino se contenta de cette vague réponse. De toute façon, c'était tout ce qu'il avait besoin de savoir. Il ne reverrait pas Hibari avant un moment. S'il revenait un jour. Il ignorait quelle était la nature de la mission que Tsuna lui avait donné, mais il était bien placé pour savoir qu'une mission qui durait longtemps avait souvent pour but de recueillir des informations. Et s'approcher de l'ennemi pour mener une mission à bien est parfois nécessaire...

_ Et … Est-ce qu'il y a un risque ? Je veux dire, est-ce que cette mission pourrait te coûter la vie ?

Hibari ria. Mais c'était un rire extrêmement discret, et Dino devait bien tendre l'oreille pour l'entendre.

_ Es-tu stupide ? Demanda-t-il, un léger sourire moqueur collé aux lèvres.

_ S'il te plaît Kyoya, prend ça plus au sérieux. Même si tu es très résistant, et terriblement coriace, tu n'es qu'un homme. N'importe qui pourrait te tuer d'une balle dans la tête.

_ Je ne mourrai pas. Ça te vas ?

Puis il se détourna. Il allait partir, mais il ne fit rien pour le retenir. Il avait au moins pu lui parler, et c'était amplement satisfaisant.

_ Tes sentiments n'ont pas changé, n'est-ce pas ?

Dino se figea. Hibari s'était arrêté au bout de quelques pas. Dino, qui n'avait pas envie de répondre, baissa la tête et cacha ses yeux douloureux, ainsi que ses joues qui étaient devenues rouges derrière ses mèches de cheveux. Il ne vit donc pas Hibari, qui était resté de dos, se retourner et le regarder.

La plupart du temps, les émotions que reflétaient les yeux de Kyoya étaient la colère, la haine, le mépris, ou encore la satisfaction sadique qu'il avait lorsqu'il s'apprêtait à mordre à mort quelqu'un. Mais lorsqu'il ne ressentait aucune de ces émotions, ses yeux paraissaient vides, ils étaient insondables. Non pas qu'il ne ressentait rien d'autre, mais il s'arrangeait pour en laisser paraître le moins possible. Nous le savons tous : Hibari refusait de se laisser dominer par quoi que ce soit, pas même son propre corps. Pour cette raison, il pouvait maitriser à la perfection les expressions de son visage, il en contrôlait même la moindre lueur dans ses yeux. Il était donc impossible de savoir ce à quoi il pouvait bien penser à ce moment en regardant Dino, qui essayait de gardait contenance.

Ce dernier, toujours caché derrière ses cheveux, n'avait pas vu Hibari faire demi-tour et se rapprocher de lui. Il ne sentit sa présence que lorsqu'il se trouva enfin devant lui. Il rassembla alors tout son courage et releva la tête, prêt à mettre définitivement fin à cette rencontre.

Courage qui se brisa en mille éclats lorsque Hibari posa chastement ses lèvres sur les siennes.

Juste un contact. Le brun recula de quelques centimètres, et regarda de nouveau son ancien « professeur », intensément. Tout en Dino éclata. Sa conscience, ses pensées, ses sentiments. Ses sens, eux, explosaient. Et sans même savoir ce qu'il s'apprêtait à faire, il s'approcha jusqu'à ce que l'espace entre leurs lèvres ne soient réduit qu'à quelques millimètres, puis s'arrêta. Il resta quelques secondes ainsi, sentant le souffle chaud de Hibari sur son visage, qui réveillait en lui des désirs, des pulsions qu'il essayait de contenir depuis trop d'années déjà. Mais par dessus tout, ce fut son amour. Son amour pour Hibari, qu'il avait laissé dans un coin de son cœur, envahit son corps, enivra son être, et avec toute la douceur dont il était capable, il l'embrassa.

Puis leurs corps se rapprochèrent, et le baiser fut plus approfondi, mais resta d'une grande douceur. Sa main alla se poser sur la hanche de son homologue, puis glissa progressivement dans son dos.

L'autre main était déjà entrain de s'épanouir dans les cheveux de jais de son compagnon. Il resserra l'étreinte qu'il avait sur lui, son cœur battait et il ne voulait plus le lâcher. Il le serra encore, toujours plus fort, pour être au plus près de ce corps qu'il avait si souvent désiré. Le baiser s'approfondit, se fit moins doux, plus passionné. L'air commençait à lui manquer, mais peu lui importait, il ne s'était pas sentit aussi vivant depuis des années.

Hibari, qui jusque là lui avait simplement rendu son baiser, posa délicatement le dos de ses doigts contre la joue de Dino, qu'il caressa tendrement avant de mettre fin au baiser. Pour le blond, ce fut comme s'il se réveillait brusquement d'un long sommeil pour retourner dans la réalité. Le réveil fut dur, d'autant plus que le rêve était merveilleux. Les doigts qui lui caressaient toujours la joue lui permirent de rester concentré sur ce qu'il se passait.

_ Je vais y aller. Tu devrais rentrer maintenant.

Il retira sa main, doucement, comme pour ne pas le brusquer.

_ Si ça peut te faire plaisir, je te préviendrai quand je reviendrai.

Ce baiser ne sonnait pas comme un baiser d'adieu. C'était une promesse.

_ C'est une promesse, Kyoya.

Hibari lui jeta un dernier regard, puis partit, véritablement cette fois.

Dino avait prononcé ces mots, comme pour donner un sens, une réalité à cette promesse. Ce dernier regard qu'Hibari lui avait lancé l'affirmait. Il sourit. Hibari ne disparaîtrait pas lors de cette mission, il reviendrait, quoi qu'il en coûte. Car même si Hibari était doté d'un foutu caractère, il tenait toujours ses promesses.

Dino sourit de nouveau, en repensant à la question que lui avait posée Hibari. Non, ses sentiments n'avaient pas changé, mais ils avaient évolués de telle sorte qu'il avait mal lorsqu'il était à ses côtés. Il avait mal et pourtant, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de désirer sa présence, de suffoquer lorsqu'il le savait loin. Il aimait Kyoya. Et son amour pour lui était profondément ancré en son être, le détruisant de l'intérieur. Un amour destructeur. Un amour sauvage et incontrôlable. Tout comme lui. Mais surtout, ces sentiments qui le rongeaient n'étaient pas réciproques. Il se demanda si la nuit qu'il avait passée avec lui, il y a quelques années, était une bénédiction, ou bien une malédiction. Béni d'avoir pu goûter à ce corps si désirable, maudit d'avoir succombé au pêcher qu'il représente. Et maintenant, ce n'était plus seulement son corps qu'il voulait, mais son âme toute entière. Lui. Même si c'était douloureux. Et aujourd'hui encore, il continuait d'espérer. Car...

Il reviendrait.

**Je pense faire une série de trois ou quatre OS qui se suivent et se complètent, tous seront du D18.**


	2. Comme avant

**Voici le second OS qui très court, mais qui j'espère vous plaira un peu quand même.**

**Les personnages appartiennent toujours à Akira Amano.**

Et effectivement, il était revenu. Mais pas vraiment comme il l'avait imaginé. Il avait reçu cette lettre il y a une semaine déjà. Dedans, Hibari lui demandait de se rendre au collège Namimori à cette date précisément, pour le retrouver. Il lui demandait aussi d'attendre là-bas jusqu'au couché du soleil. Si à la fin de cette journée Hibari ne se montrait pas, il devrait alors le considérer comme mort, et rentrer immédiatement chez lui. Romario aussi devait être présent : « Si tu viens seul, en plus d'être inutile, tu seras un poids » il avait écrit. Dès qu'il l'eut reçu, il avait plusieurs fois essayé de le joindre pour avoir des explications, car il savait que quelque chose allait se produire, mais ne pas savoir quoi l'angoissait. Hibari avait écrit : « C'est un service que je ne peux demander qu'à toi seul. Cela pourrait décider de l'avenir des Vongola et de leurs alliés. Les choses peuvent encore changer. Mais il est inutile que je t'explique ça dans cette lettre. De toute façon, tu devrais pouvoir comprendre quand tu me verras. ». En effet, il avait compris. Mais il avait mis du temps, avant que l'information ne remonte à son cerveau, qu'il se demande si c'est une hallucination, qu'il se pince pour en être sûr, qu'il se remette de ses émotions.

Il était monté sur le toit du locale, qui se trouve sur le toit. Il y était depuis deux heures déjà. Romario devait être dans les environs, quelque part dans le collège. Le Hibari d'il y a dix ans aimait venir sur ce toit observer les nuages, puis s'endormir, bercé par le chant de l'Hibird. D'ailleurs, la petite boule de plumes jaunes n'était jamais bien loin. Il avait rarement pu l'observer ainsi, mais c'était l'un des rares moments où Hibari était complètement détendu, où ses sourcils n'étaient pas froncés, où son visage s'apaisait. C'était probablement dans ces moments qu'il était le plus beau.

Il se souvenait des heures qu'ils avaient passées à s'entraîner sur ce toit, dix ans auparavant, lors du conflit des anneaux contre la Varia. Lors de leur première rencontre, il ne l'avait d'abord considéré que comme un enfant à problèmes, et dont la force pourrait être utile à Tsuna.

En y réfléchissant, il y avait déjà quelque chose chez lui qui l'attirait à l'époque, mais il n'en avait alors pas conscience. Au fil des jours, il avait prit plaisir à rejoindre le jeune homme pour leur entraînement quotidien. Kyoya n'était alors pas encore assez doué pour le battre, mais n'admettait jamais la défaite, et se relevait toujours. Cela avait quelque chose de jouissif, car à chaque fois sa fierté en prenait un coup. Et chaque fois, il revenait en se battant plus furieusement encore, ce qui rendait leurs combats de plus en plus violents. Dino prenait aussi plaisir à se battre contre lui, car c'était un adversaire redoutable qui progressait constamment. Mais le potentiel de Kyoya était énorme, en cela il l'effrayait autant qu'il le fascinait. Ce garçon avait-il des limites ? Même s'il le dominait, lui aussi avait reçu de nombreux dégâts lors de cet entraînement, et Hibari semblait avoir une endurance à toute épreuve.

Il y avait pensé, bien après. Dino avait apprécié être le tuteur d'Hibari, mais pas seulement pour son potentiel, il aimait simplement le regarder. Sa silhouette, par moment féline, bougeait bestialement lorsqu'il combattait. Ses assauts étaient brusques et féroces, sans pitié, et son regard glacé pouvait facilement pétrifier les personnes les plus impressionnables. Il était comme une bête sauvage, une bête solitaire et agressive, ne cédant devant rien, toujours forte et sûre d'elle. Et Dino avait tenté de le dompter, mais quand il pensait avoir enfin réussi, l'animal ressortait à chaque fois les crocs. Il était comme intouchable.

Il était encore plongé dans des souvenirs nostalgiques lorsque un bruit le fit sursauter. Le bruit lourd d'une porte qui grince. La porte juste en-dessous lui. Une tête noire apparue, avec une boule jaune dessus. Il n'y avait aucun doute sur l'identité de la personne. Il allait l'appeler, mais un détail le frappa au moment où il ouvrait la bouche. _Pourquoi Kyoya porte-t-il son ancien uniforme scolaire ?_ Puis il réalisa. Hibari avait grandi, son uniforme ne lui irait plus maintenant. Mais alors...

Il l'observa plus en détail. Cette silhouette n'était pas exactement la même que celle de leur époque, mais bien qu'elle soit quelque peu différente, elle lui était toujours bien trop familière. Ses cheveux étaient un peu plus long que le lui adulte aussi... Mais il y avait quelque chose dans son regard qu'il ne connaissait pas. Pour la première fois depuis qu'il l'avait rencontré, Hibari paraissait troublé. Perdu aussi, peut-être. Dino se surprit à le trouver adorable. _Lui ? Adorable ?_ Le jeune homme aux cheveux noirs se dirigea vers les grilles de sécurité, Hibird toujours logé sur sa tête, et regarda au loin. Dix années étaient passées, Namimori avait quelque peu changé, tout en restant la même. Cela devait le réconforter. Dino avait du mal à imaginer ce qu'il ressentirait s'il était éjecté dix ans dans le futur de cette manière. Cela devait être très perturbant.

Hibari resta sur le toit tout l'après-midi. Dino avait envoyé un message à Romario pour lui dire ne pas remonter tout de suite. Il voulait pouvoir l'observer ainsi longtemps encore. A la fin de l'après-midi, des rires se firent entendre dans la bâtiment d'à côté. Et encore une fois, Dino fût submergé de chaudes émotions lorsqu'il les vît tous, tels qu'il les connaissait il y a dix ans. Il versa une larme en voyant ainsi celui qu'il considérait comme étant son petit frère, bien vivant, et souriant. Il se promit qu'il leur rendrait visite. Mais maintenant, il était l'heure de s'y mettre, il avait perdu trop de temps dans ses contemplations, et du temps, ils en avaient bien peu.

A un moment, il avait songé que... Hibari savait. Le Hibari de cette époque savait qu'il serait remplacé par celui qu'il était il y a dix ans. Et dans l'état actuel des choses, il n'y avait qu'une seule chose qu'il puisse faire, comme dans le bon vieux temps. Hibari était allongé, et contemplait sa boîte d'un air songeur. Dino sourit. Il allait pouvoir le surprendre. Il chassa tous ses doutes et toutes les questions qui lui occupaient l'esprit. Il y a dix ans, Hibari ignorait ses sentiments. Il ne s'était encore rien passé. Peut-être était-ce un coup du sort, peut-être pourrait-il changer les choses... Non. Il se devait d'agir comme il le faisait il y a dix ans. Il prépara son visage le plus fier, il devait paraître sûr de lui. Après tout, cet Hibari ne savait rien, il n'y avait donc aucun embarras à avoir. C'était bien mieux ainsi.

_ Ces gars... sont vraiment en forme ! Ils donnent l'impression de n'avoir aucun problème, je n'ai pas à me soucier d'eux pour le moment.

Hibari réagit au quart de tour. Sans chercher à comprendre, il s'était tout de suite relevé, tonfas sortis, prêt à se battre.

_ Ne te précipite pas, je vais t'entraîner correctement.

Oui, comme dans le bon vieux temps, tout irait bien.


	3. Juste une nuit

**Salutations cher lecteur ! Voici la troisième partie de ma série d'OS, quoique vu la tournure des choses, je me demande si c'est pas entrain de se transformer en fiction tout ça u.u**

**Cette partie et celle qui suivra un jour sont des flash-back. Ce qui se passe ici est donc antérieur aux deux précédents OS. J'espère que vous apprécierez ^^.**

Kyoya avait un peu grandi. Dino n'était pas vraiment sûr de la dernière fois qu'il l'avait vu. C'était il y a environ un an, peut-être. Plus ou moins. Mine de rien, gérer une famille mafieuse demandait beaucoup de travail. Il n'avait pas vraiment trouvé le temps de rendre visite à son mignon petit frère et à son adorable élève. Bien que l'élève ait depuis longtemps atteint le niveau de son maître, si ce n'est plus.

D'après ses calculs, Kyoya devait avoir dix-neuf ans maintenant. Il n'avait pas vraiment changé. Peut-être sont visage avait-il perdu les quelques rondeurs enfantines qu'il avait encore il n'y a pas si longtemps. Ce qui était sûr, c'est qu'il était devenu un beau jeune homme. Quoiqu'il l'avait toujours était, mais là, Dino lui trouvait quelque chose en plus. Un certain magnétisme. Peut-être était-ce du au fait qu'il ne portait pas d'uniforme scolaire ? C'était la première fois qu'il le voyait avec des vêtements « normaux ». Un pull rouge, avec le col en V dévoilant une petite partie de son torse; un jean noir, … Le rouge lui allait vraiment bien.

Lorsqu'il l'eut vu, l'ombre d'un mince sourire fila sur le visage de Kyoya avant qu'il ne dégaine ses tonfas sortis de nul part. Dino avait déjà préparé son fouet. Sans un mot, ils s'élancèrent l'un contre l'autre, s'échangeant quelques coups, comme pour s'échauffer. Tout cela sous les yeux habitués de Romario et de Kusakabe, qui très vite n'y firent plus attention. Durant leurs petites séances de combats, les flammes de dernière volonté n'étaient jamais utilisées. Seulement leurs armes respectives, leur force, et leur endurance. C'étaient ainsi qu'ils préféraient se battre. C'était un peu comme un retour aux sources.

Une heure passa. Romario et Kusakabe commençaient à fermement s'ennuyer sur le toit de cette école que le jeune japonais ne devrait même plus avoir le droit de fréquenter. D'un commun accord, ils se dirigèrent lentement et discrètement vers la porte, l'air de rien. Après s'être assurés que les deux autres ne faisaient pas du tout attention à eux, ils descendirent les escaliers, essayant de faire le moins de bruit possible. Après tout, ce n'étaient pas pour rien que leurs boss respectifs étaient des figures connues dans le monde de la mafia. Leurs sens étaient toujours en alertes, et le moindre bruit pourrait les avertir de leur « fugue ». Ce n'est qu'une fois sortis du collège qu'ils se détendirent et se dirigèrent joyeusement vers le karaoké le plus proche.

Ce n'est qu'un quart d'heure plus tard que, « oh merde », Dino s'aperçut de l'absence de son subordonné. Hibari, lui, s'il avait remarqué, n'avait eu aucune réaction digne d'interpeller son adversaire. C'est ainsi que Dino lança un maladroit coup de fouet devant lui, avec l'espoir que cela arrêterait son cher Kyoya qui élançait une tonfa vers son visage tel une furie. Et, sans comprendre comment il avait pu faire une telle chose, au même moment où il avait donné un coup de fouet, il s'était « pris les pieds dans les pieds ». Et il comprenait encore moins la façon dont il s'y était pris pour se rétamer sur Kyoya et se retrouver ligotés tous les deux avec son fouet. « Franchement, si j'avais voulu le faire, j'aurai pas réussi... » pensa l'italien. Cependant, là, tout de suite, il n'avait pas vraiment le temps d'y penser, car un problème se profilait à l'horizon.

Un regard noir lourd de menaces qui seraient exécutées dès que possible. Se retrouver par terre, sous le Cheval Fou, et ligoté avec lui qui plus est, ne plaisait pas, mais alors pas du tout à Hibari.

_ C'est bon Kyoya, regarde, je vais m'enlever.

Il essaya de se relever, mais son fouet les maintenait collés l'un à l'autre. Dino gigota encore quelques minutes avant de se résigner. Il ne savait pas comment il avait fait son compte, mais son fouet refusait de les libérer.

_ Bon, et bien il n'y a plus qu'à attendre que Kusakabe et Romario reviennent et nous libèrent.

Cette idée ne plaisait pas vraiment à Hibari, mais il était indéniable qu'ils étaient tous les deux coincés ici. Le fait que leurs visages soient si proches était également un peu gênant. Quoique...

_ Bon, je suppose que l'on va attendre là un moment, alors autant prendre ses aises.

Aussitôt dit, aussitôt fait. Dino cala sa tête dans le cou d'Hibari. Ce dernier écarquilla légèrement les yeux, surpris.

_ Qu'est-ce que tu crois faire ?

_Je te l'ai dit, je prend mes aises.

L'adolescent grogna de mécontentement, mais ne pouvait rien faire d'autre dans l'immédiat. Il tourna la tête du côté opposé de l'effronté, et décida simplement de l'ignorer, mais...

_ Kyoya ?

_ Quoi ?

_ Tu sens bon.

Dino inspira encore une fois. L'odeur du jeune homme était fraîche. Il sentait un peu la menthe, et il y avait autre chose aussi, mais il ne saurait dire quoi. Le parfum qui se dégageait de sa peau était discret, mais délicieux. Il ne l'avait jamais senti jusqu'à aujourd'hui. Il faut aussi dire qu'il n'avait jamais été aussi près.

_ Oh ! Kyoya ! Je rêve ou tu viens bien de rougir ?

_ Tais-toi. Arrêtes de raconter des conneries.

_ Ouah, t'es plutôt mignon quand tu rougis !

En effet, à ces mots, une légère rougeur teinta les joues d'Hibari. Dino n'aurait jamais cru voir ça un jour. Il avait vraiment de la chance. Finalement, il se sentait bien là. Il avait vu Hibari rougir, et en plus ce dernier était très confortable. Et il sentait bon. S'il avait été un chat, Dino songea qu'il serait probablement entrain de ronronner. L'odeur de son élève l'enivrait. Il plongea un peu plus son visage dans la peau du cou qui s'offrait à lui, tandis que la fureur semblait s'emparer peu à peu d'Hibari. Mais Dino n'y faisait pas vraiment attention, il se sentait vraiment bien. Ses lèvres effleurèrent la peau du japonais, qui réprima un faible frisson. Dino sourît, et y déposa un baiser sans même y songer.

_ Cavallone ?

_ Hm ?

_ Je vais te...

_mordre à mort ? Coupa l'italien intrépide.

_ Non, à ce stade, je vais directement te tuer.

_ Mais tu sais, je ne souhaite pas vraiment mourir.

Dino pouvait sans peine sentir l'aura meurtrière qui se dégageait du corps sous le sien. Pour qu'Hibari soit autant en colère, il avait dû porter atteinte à sa fierté.

_ Tu n'as pas à réagir de façon aussi excessive Kyoya ! Si tu es gêné... Ah j'ai une idée.

Dino rassembla ses forces et bascula sur le côté. Les positions étaient maintenant inversées. Hibari était dessus. Lui qui détestait plus que tout se sentir dominé, peut-être serait-il plus détendu ainsi.

_ Voilà ! Fit Dino, tout fier. Tu dois te sentir un peu mieux maintenant, non ?

_ Je me sentirais mieux une fois que je serais loin de toi, avec ta mort sur la conscience.

_ Allez Kyoya, tu ne devrais pas le prendre comme ça. Après tout, tu es mon adora...

Aïe. Il n'avait rien vu arriver. Deux chocs consécutifs. Un au front, causé par le coup de boule que venait de lui mettre son adorable élève, et un à l'arrière du crâne, lorsque sa tête avait cogné le sol après le premier choc reçu. Finalement, échanger les places n'était peut-être pas une si bonne idée...

Quelques minutes passèrent. Le corps d'Hibari était tendu. Il essayait de garder sa tête la plus éloignée possible de celle du blond. Qui sait quelle autre connerie pourrait bien lui passer par la tête. Et il avait raison.

Dino profitait de cette proximité pour observer plus en détails le visage de son homologue. Les cheveux du brun tombaient un peu sur son visage et le chatouillaient. Ses cheveux avaient l'air doux. S'il avait pu, à ce moment là, il aurait aimé pourvoir les toucher du bout des doigts. Sa peau était toujours aussi pâle, et lisse. Il découvrit aussi de nouvelles nuances dans ses yeux. Jusqu'à maintenant, il n'avait jamais pu dire quelle en était la couleur. La plupart des japonais avaient les yeux noirs ou noisettes. Les siens étaient magnifiques. Il y avait du gris, et du bleu. Un bleu sombre. Sombre et profond. Il s'y serait bien perdu, dans ces yeux bleus et gris, si ces mêmes yeux ne le regardaient pas avec désapprobation. Son nez...était normal. Du moins, il n'y avait rien de dérangeant, mais Dino n'aimait pas vraiment les nez. Il continua son observation vers la bouche. Les lèvres de Kyoya étaient fines, et presque aussi pâles que sa peau. Elles étaient pincées, preuves de l'irritation mal contenue de leur propriétaire. Puis son cou. Et Dino eut envie de plonger de nouveau sa tête dans ce cou, et d'y déposer des baiser.

Et c'est là qu'il se dît qu'il y avait un problème.

En effet, Kyoya était beau, au même titre que Yamamoto, par exemple, qui était très populaire. Mais quand avait-il commencé à le trouver _attirant_ ? Pire encore : _désirable_. Lorsqu'il se rendit compte de son attirance pour son élève, ce qui n'était qu'une simple pulsion se transforma en un désir incontrôlable. C'était son corps entier qu'il voulait désormais embrasser.

Et Kyoya qui était si près, son corps collé au sien. Le rythme des battements de son cœur devinrent saccadés, et une chaleur familière envahit son bas-ventre. Il plongea ses lèvres dans son cou, et commença à le lécher et le mordiller. Jamais encore il n'avait eu de pulsion sexuelle aussi violente.

Une douleur brutale au front le coupa. Encore un coup de boule.

_ Je peux savoir à quoi tu joues ?

Ce visage, ce corps, cette bouche... il les voulait. Juste l'espace d'un instant, il voulait le posséder. Il voulait lui faire l'amour. Il n'avait jamais autant désiré quelqu'un, et encore moins de façon aussi brutale.

_ Je ne joue pas Kyoya. Je suis très sérieux.

Hibari frissonna. Jamais on ne l'avait regardé aussi intensément. C'était troublant.

_ Kyoya, as-tu déjà embrassé quelqu'un ?

_ De quoi tu...

Bien sûr que non. Quel question idiote. Kyoya n'était pas du genre à chercher l'amour, et personne ne se risquerait à l'embrasser. Dino éleva sa tête jusqu'à l'oreille du brun et lui susurra :

_ Alors je serais le premier.

Et de nouveau, il bascula sur le côté. Il était de nouveau au-dessus. C'était plus sûr s'il voulait éviter d'autres éventuels coups de boule. Surtout vu ce qu'il s'apprêtait à faire. Il se pencha jusqu'à son oreille et lui chuchota.

_ Je te veux. Accorde-moi juste une nuit.

_ De quoi tu parles ?

Hibari n'avait pas perdu son assurance, loin de là. Il était glacial. Tranchant. Bien plus qu'habituellement. La plupart des gens auraient été terrifiés. Mais Dino n'en démordait pas.

_ Faisons un marché, d'accord ?

Hibari leva un sourcil, plus ou moins surpris et curieux. Mais au fond, il ne voulait même pas connaître la nature de ce marché.

_ Donne-toi à moi. Juste pour une nuit. Laisse-moi faire ce que je veux de toi. Juste une nuit. Et après ça, tu pourras me demander ce que tu veux. Dis-moi de faire tout ce que tu veux jusqu'à ma mort, et je le ferais. Donne-moi juste une nuit, et je te donne ma vie.

_ Je refuse. Je n'ai pas besoin que tu me donnes ta vie.

_ Je t'en prie Kyoya. Après ça, si tu le désires, tu pourras me mordre à mort autant que tu le veux. Tu pourras même me tuer. Et si tu me demande de ne plus jamais venir te voir, je rentrerais en Italie et ne reviendrais plus ici.

Hibari observa son aîné. La lueur qui brillait dans ses yeux lui déplaisait. Il était fébrile. Il le, désirait, et son corps le lui montrait. Le japonais ne comprenait pas pourquoi il désirait aussi ardemment son corps. Mais il n'était pas innocent. Il savait ce que Cavallone allait lui faire si jamais il cédait. Cependant, une chose lui plu. Cela le fit même sourire. S'il acceptait de donner son corps à l'italien, qui serait le véritable dominant dans l'histoire ?

Il ignorait pourquoi, mais Cavallone semblait être dépendant de son corps sans même y avoir goûté. Il en tremblait presque, tel un drogué. Sans compter qu'ensuite, il avait dit qu'il ferait n'importe quoi pour lui s'il lui demandait. A vie.

Il le tenait.

Il allait lui faire amèrement regretté son affront.

_ C'est d'accord.

_ Quoi ?

Dino n'en croyait pas ses oreilles. Il ne pensait pas réussir à faire fléchir le brun aussi rapidement.

_ Ce sera cette nuit. Et d'ici là, tu as plutôt intérêt à te retenir si tu ne veux pas que je change d'avis !

_ O..Ok.

Kusakabe et Romario ne revinrent que deux heures plus tard. En attendant, les deux jeunes hommes étaient restés silencieux. Et c'est avec un plaisir sadique qu'Hibari nota à quel point il était difficile pour Dino de ne pas laisser ses pulsions prendre le dessus.

Et c'est ainsi que le soir même, ils se retrouvèrent tous deux devant la porte de la chambre d'hôtel de l'italien.

L'un prêt à se donner pendant une nuit. L'autre prêt à ensuite donner sa vie. Chacun tiendrait parole.

Mais Dino était encore loin de se douter à quel point cette promesse lui serait douloureuse.

**Alors ? J'espère juste que Dino et Hibari ne sont pas OOC. Hier soir, cette partie s'est imposée d'elle même dans mon esprit, et j'ai eu le besoin viscérale de l'écrire. J'avais aussi en tête d'écrire ce qu'il se passe dans la chambre d'hôtel de Dino, mais malheureusement, je n'ai pas le temps, et ce serait trop long, donc ce sera pour la prochaine fois. Je me répète, mais j'espère que ça vous a plu, et si vous avez un conseil, une remarque, n'hésitez pas !**


End file.
